


Другой подход - сайд-стори

by Shelby_M



Series: Другой подход [2]
Category: Loveless, Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: Сборник сайд-стори к «Другому подходу» (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8345257).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este) - https://ficbook.net/authors/121820.

* * *

Арно обычно хоть немного да опаздывал на работу, особенно если по пути приходилось отводить близнецов в садик, поэтому, когда он вбежал в их с Валентином кабинет, тот уже находился там – привычно расположился за своим столом и просматривал бумаги. Словно и не было нескольких недель больничного. При звуке открывающейся двери он поднял голову, и Арно заметил рваные края правого кошачьего ушка. Целиком оно так и не зажило и, похоже, частично потеряло подвижность. Жгучее чувство вины накатило с новой силой.

\- Я забыл, что ты сегодня выходишь на работу, - признался Арно, устраиваясь за своим столом и стараясь звучать бодро, хотя настроение оставляло желать лучшего. – Ты как?

\- Благодарю, все в порядке, - ровно отозвался Валентин, и Арно ощутил досаду – тон явно указывал на то, что он или сердится, только скрывает это, или ему нет никакого дела до напарника. Оба варианта почему-то казались обидными. – У тебя весь стол завален бумагами, - Валентин изогнул бровь. – Позволь поинтересоваться – без меня ты вообще ничем не занимался?

Арно сердито повел ушами. Ну вот, началось – только вернулся и сразу придирки. Да что ж такое – а ведь все, вроде, налаживалось. Если бы он тогда не провалил задание…

\- Наоборот, только отчетами и занимался, - обиженно буркнул Арно в ответ. – Знаешь же, что оперативные задания в одиночку не выполнить.

Задания действительно выполнялись исключительно Бойцом и Жертвой вместе, поскольку разделенные они не обладали достаточной силой. Конечно, при желании, можно попробовать одному, но подобное малоэффективно.

Валентин задумался на мгновение, посмотрел на недовольного Арно и предложил:

\- Давай помогу разобраться со всем этим.

\- Спасибо, - кажется, или голос Валентина хотя бы немного потеплел? Хорошо бы. А то ведь вторая проблема так и не решилась, но при этом никуда не делась. Главное, и совета спросить не у кого. У Валентина хоть старший брат есть – вон, фотография на столе стоит, где они вместе с родителями. А у Арно – только мелкие хулиганы дома и мама, а маму же не спросишь про такое.

День пролетел непривычно быстро – Боец и Жертва дежурили сутки, а потом отдыхали несколько дней, поэтому на ночь оба как всегда остались в кабинете.

\- Ты первый, как обычно? – уточнил на всякий случай Арно.

\- Да, - Валентин потер глаза и взял со стола чашку с недопитым чаем. – Твою помыть?

\- Если не сложно, - а раньше не предлагал. Или он совсем уже не о том думает, и каждое обыденное действие воспринимает, как намек на нечто большее? Глупо, наверно. Арно вздохнул и покосился на небольшой диван у стены.

Первым всегда спал Валентин – для него не составляло труда встать пораньше. Арно же ложился поздно и вставал тоже поздно, поэтому предпочитал поспать ближе к утру, а потом досыпать уже дома.

\- Я еще зайду к господину Ариго, больничный лист отдам, а то с утра его не было на месте.

\- Ладно.

Пока Валентин мыл чашки, Арно позвонил домой и пожелал близнецам спокойной ночи – мама жаловалась, что они отказываются засыпать, пока не услышат брата. Закончив разговор, он в порыве внезапного энтузиазма сам расстелил Валентину диван. Вернувшись, тот удивленно повел ушами – правое лишь слегка дернулось – и, благодарно кивнув, поставил чашки на место, а затем устроился спать.

\- Валентин, - неуверенно окликнул Арно.

\- Да?

Арно подошел к нему и устроился на краю дивана.

\- Ты на меня очень сердишься, да?

\- С чего ты решил?

\- Ну, весь день общаешься неохотно, - Арно подергал уголок пледа. – Скажи, как мне перед тобой извиниться?

\- Боюсь, ты неправильно понял, - Валентин покачал головой. – Я совсем на тебя не сержусь. Все нормально. Просто непривычно вернуться после долгого отсутствия, и я пытался разобраться с делами.

\- Точно?

\- Конечно, - кажется, Валентин снова удивился.

\- А… тогда, помнишь, о чем я тебя в больнице спрашивал?

\- Помню, - Валентин смотрел спокойно, и Арно решился.

\- Давай сходим в парк? Завтра, конечно, отсыпаться будем – ну, я буду, - поправил он себя, заметив насмешливый взгляд. – А вот послезавтра – ты не против?

\- Давай, - услышав ответ, Арно почувствовал огромное облегчение. Все же здорово, что Валентин тогда заглянул к нему с тортом.

 

* * *

Придя в нужное время к воротам парка, Валентин обнаружил там виновато прижавшего уши к голове Арно. Причина его настроения стояла рядом – даже две причины. Лионель и Эмиль держались за руки, то и дело с любопытством и явным предвкушением поглядывая в сторону парка.

\- Прости, - сразу принялся извиняться Арно. – Маму на работу вызвали в последний момент. А они так просились погулять.

\- Все нормально, - Валентин усмехнулся, заметив настороженные взгляды близнецов. – Надеюсь, использовать меня в качестве альбома для рисования никто больше не собирается?

\- Пусть только попробуют, - буркнул Арно и покосился на Лионеля. Лионель сделал вид, что его это не касается. – Тогда никаких аттракционов.

\- Ладно, - Валентин протянул руку ближайшему к нему Эмилю. – Идем? – тот, немного поколебавшись, взял Валентина за руку. Лионель тут же вцепился в Арно, в темных глазах блеснул вызов.

\- Ты извини, что я вместе с ними пришел, - Арно рассеянно наблюдал, как близнецы с довольным видом катаются на аттракционах. – Просто… ну, жалко мне их, - признался он. – Они отца вообще не помнят.

\- Тебе незачем извиняться, - Валентин едва заметно улыбнулся. – Они совсем не мешают. Несмотря на крайне занимательный характер Лионеля.

\- Он на полчаса старше Эмиля, - Арно закатил глаза. – И, к сожалению, знает об этом. Вот и строит из себя главного. А ты не последишь за ними? – спросил он. – Я схожу куплю нам всем поесть.

\- Конечно, - легко согласился Валентин.

Через несколько минут к нему подбежали близнецы.

\- А где Арно?

\- Ушел за едой.

Лионель хмыкнул, а Валентину пришла в голову неожиданная идея.

\- Слушайте, а что еще Арно обо мне дома говорит? – осторожно спросил он у близнецов.

\- Ты же не думаешь, что мы просто так расскажем? – иронично отозвался Лионель. Золотистые ушки насмешливо подергивались.

Валентин сделал вид, что задумался, приняв игру.

\- Хм-м. А за шоколадку?

Лионель кивнул на Эмиля.

\- За две. Авансовым платежом.

\- Где ты таких слов-то нахватался, - пробормотал Валентин, сбитый с толку.

\- Мама бухгалтер, - пояснил Эмиль. – Мы тоже умеем считать, - добавил он.

\- И читать, - кивнул Лионель. – Так что насчет шоколадок? Магазин там, - он показал на небольшой киоск у раскидистого дуба рядом с дорожкой. – Мы подождем, обещаем.

\- Ага, - согласился Эмиль.

Валентину не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как отправиться за шоколадками.

\- Ну что, свою часть уговора я выполнил, - он протянул близнецам обещанное, когда вернулся. – Ваш черед.

\- Ну, Арно раньше на тебя много ругался, - Эмиль зашуршал оберткой. – Говорил, что ты выскочка и много о себе мнишь.

\- Теперь ругается меньше, - Лионель предусмотрительно отложил свою шоколадку в сторону – похоже, решил дождаться Арно, чтобы сначала поесть, а потом уже взяться за десерт. – К сожалению, - не упустил он случая поддеть Валентина.

Тот ничего не сказал, просто вдруг подался вперед и провел пальцем по золотистому ушку, слегка потянув – как обычно делал Джастин ему самому. Лионель отдернулся, настороженно глядя в ответ.

\- Ли, да ладно тебе, - Эмиль нахмурился. – Видишь же, он и правда не такой плохой, - он покосился на Валентина. – Мне кажется, ты Арно понравился.

\- Типа того, - Лионель хмыкнул. – Во всяком случае, стал бы он иначе с тобой идти в парк.

\- А раньше что еще он говорил? – Валентину было искренне любопытно.

\- Много всего, - охотно отозвался Эмиль.

\- Ага, - подхватил Лионель и широко ухмыльнулся. – Например, что ты…

 

* * *

\- Предатели, - ахнул Арно, когда вернулся и обнаружил, что его сдали целиком и полностью, и, судя по выражению лица Валентина, тот успел узнать о себе много нового и интересного. – Сдали родного брата за шоколадку! – возмутился он, опуская пакет с едой на свободное место на скамейке.

\- За две шоколадки, - невозмутимо поправил Лионель.

\- Это, несомненно, меняет дело, - огорченно пробормотал Арно. – Вот и верь вам после такого.

\- Все нормально, - в серых глазах Валентина плясали смешинки. – Правда.

\- А почему у тебя ушко рваное? – вдруг поинтересовался Эмиль.

Арно тут же мысленно сжался, но Валентин спокойно произнес:

\- Так получилось на работе. Бывает.

\- А с Арно такое тоже может случиться? – забеспокоился Эмиль.

\- Нет, если он со мной, - Валентин усмехнулся и добавил. – И если выполняет то, что я говорю.

Арно закатил глаза.

\- Да ну тебя.

Вдруг вспомнилось, как близнецы однажды спросили, больно ли, когда уши отваливаются – потому что у взрослых же их нет. Арно тогда намеренно поддразнил их, сказав, что очень больно, и что вообще это очень страшно. Более впечатлительный и мягкий Эмиль разревелся, а Лионель хмыкнул и заявил, что Арно все выдумал – он читал, что все совсем по-другому, и не особо больно.

\- Зачем тогда спрашивали, раз такие умные? – возмутился Арно.

\- Интересно было послушать, что скажешь ты, - ответил Лионель и насмешливо добавил. – Хотя, раз у тебя уши на месте, откуда тебе знать.

Голос Эмиля вернул из воспоминаний:

\- Получается, ты защищаешь Арно? – спросил он у Валентина.

\- В каком-то смысле.

Лионель как-то странно посмотрел на него, а потом подергал Арно за рукав.

\- Чего тебе, предатель мелкий? – неодобрительно буркнул Арно.

\- Ты тогда слушайся его на работе, - очень серьезно сказал Лионель. – Чтобы с тобой точно ничего не случилось.

Оба – и Валентин, и Арно – с удивлением уставились на Лионеля. Тот посмотрел в ответ и поинтересовался:

\- Ты же за едой ходил – ну, и где она? Я, в отличие от Эмиля, не сбивал аппетит шоколадкой и хочу есть.

 

* * *

После прогулки Валентин вызвался проводить их домой – близнецы устали и нахально просились на руки, а обоих Арно точно бы не унес. Поэтому Лионель, как обычно, запрыгнул на Арно, обхватив его руками, а Валентину достался Эмиль, который почти сразу задремал у него на плече.

\- Им понравилось, - Арно улыбнулся, поправил воротник рубашки Лионеля и удобнее перехватил его. – Спасибо.

\- Не за что, - Валентин подумал, а потом добавил. – Просто вспомнил, как мой старший брат делал такое же для меня. Знаешь, это очень здорово, когда есть старший брат. Тем более такой заботливый, как ты.

Арно удивленно дернул ушами.

\- Разве я?..

\- Еще как. Может, ты этого не замечаешь, но они – он кивнул на близнецов – еще как замечают и ценят. Даже Лионель, - усмехнулся он.

Арно фыркнул.

\- Да, Ли у нас получился своеобразным, - согласился он.

\- Это точно.

В квартире близнецов пришлось разбудить – Арно опустил обоих на пол и отправил мыть руки.

\- Спасибо за прогулку, - Валентин проводил взглядом близнецов и повернулся к Арно.

\- Это тебе спасибо, - Арно замялся, а потом неожиданно подался вперед и коротко поцеловал Валентина в губы, а потом отступил, ожидая реакции.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

За окном автобуса шел дождь, и размытый свет уличных фонарей отражался в лужах. Скоро фонари выключат, ведь уже утро. Но пока небо было пасмурным и низким, и казалось, что еще ночь. Погода вполне соответствовала настроению Арно.

В последние недели на работе было… сложно. И не только в плане заданий. Заданиям Арно наоборот радовался – чем больше требуется действий, тем меньше остается возможности сидеть наедине в неловкой тишине в кабинете. С Валентином теперь всегда ощущалась неловкость и недосказанность. Потому что тот поцелуй оказался – ну, пожалуй, можно сказать лишним и ненужным. Их общение с тех пор стало крайне странным, напряженным, а разговаривали они исключительно о работе.

Арно шепотом выругался и потер глаза ладонью. Настроение было паршивым. Зачем он вообще решился на такое? Только все испортил. Ну, мечтал бы себе и не лез никуда – и все было бы нормально. А теперь Валентин, наверно, считает его совсем ненормальным. Арно не говорил об этом дома – не с кем – но некоторое время он даже думал уволиться. Единственное, что его удерживало – деньги, на этой работе хорошо платили, а он до сих пор помнил, как сложно было раньше. И как Лионель и Эмиль просили что-нибудь купить, а мать лишь качала головой и объясняла, что у них нет на это возможности. Близнецы дружно опускали ушки, но молчали.

Арно вышел из автобуса на своей остановке и торопливо раскрыл зонт – дождь продолжал лить, даже стал еще сильнее. Если прогноз точный, на следующей неделе уже выпадет снег. Официально рабочий день еще не был окончен, но Арно отпросился раньше. Арлетте нужно было на работу, а Лионель недавно заболел – не с кем оставить.

\- Чуть не забыл, - Арно снова мысленно ругнулся и повернул обратно – оказывается, прошел мимо аптеки, а Арлетта просила зайти взять еще лекарства.

 

* * *

Когда он пришел домой, Арлетта как раз торопливо собирала заспанного Эмиля в садик. Лионель с каким-то странно-неодобрительным выражением лица наблюдал за этим с дивана, где полусидел в пижаме, откинув одеяло в сторону.

\- Еда в холодильнике, только разогреть, - Арлетта застегнула куртку Эмиля и принялась проверять, все ли взяла. – Лекарства на столе – я оставила с записку, когда и что нужно принять, проследишь? О, молодец, что купил еще, спасибо. С утра у Ли была небольшая температура, но он уже выпил жаропонижающее, должно вот-вот подействовать. Днем обязательно померяй снова.

\- Разумеется. Не волнуйся, я все и так знаю.

Когда близнецы были совсем маленькие, а Арно еще учился, он часто гулял с ними один. И нередко попадал в неловкие ситуации – от «ой, какие у вас чудесные милые сыновья» до «Создатель, сам еще ребенок, а уже двоих успел…» - Арно сначала дико злился, потом стал проще относиться к таким замечаниям. Да и Лионель, когда подрос, быстро понял, о чем речь, и с удовольствием под настроение подыгрывал – то самостоятельно объяснял, что они с Эмилем его братья, то наоборот дергал Арно за рукав со словами «пап, а можно?..» Когда он впервые сделал такое, Арно потерял дар речи.

\- Если что – звони, - Арлетта запахнула пальто и поправила шарф Эмиля. – Постараюсь сегодня вернуться пораньше. Хорошего дня, мальчики. Эмиль, идем, поспишь в садике, иначе я опоздаю на работу.

Арно помахал закрывшейся двери и, вздохнув, повернулся к насупленному Лионелю.

\- Чего ты? Плохо? – сочувственно спросил он, разуваясь и раздеваясь. Куртка промокла, несмотря на зонт, и Арно аккуратно повесил ее подальше от остальных, чтобы не намочить.

\- И это тоже, - буркнул Лионель.

Арно вымыл руки и подошел к нему, проверяя лоб.

\- Вроде просто теплый. Хочешь спать?

Лионель покачал головой и взглянул в сторону входной двери. Золотистые ушки настороженно подергивались и чуть поворачивались то в одну сторону, то в другую, словно прислушивались к чему-то далекому.

\- Ты за Эмиля, что ли, беспокоишься? – догадался Арно. – Да не волнуйся, не будет его никто без тебя обижать, а наоборот поиграют с ним и вообще…

\- Этого-то я и боюсь, - вдруг совершенно серьезно сказал Лионель и отвернулся к спинке дивана.

\- Почему? – опешил Арно, устраиваясь рядом.

\- Потому что тогда я стану ему не нужен.

\- Вроде умный, а все равно балда, - Арно хмыкнул и подергал Лионеля за ушко. Тот обиженно отдернулся и подтянул одеяло повыше. – Ты же его близнец, а не просто так. Ближе тебя у Эмиля никого нет, и у тебя ближе него тоже. Ты всегда ему будешь нужен.

\- Правда?

\- Конечно, - Арно широко зевнул и, подумав о Валентине, неожиданно добавил. – Я вам по этому поводу даже немного завидую.

Лионель недоуменно уставился на него, а потом задумался.

\- Тогда пусть играет, - неохотно разрешил он, наконец. – А ты почему грустишь?

\- Разве грущу?

Лионель молча ткнул в поникшие уши Арно. Тот скривился.

\- Все-то ты знаешь.

\- Давай угадаю. Выскочка-Придд?

\- Во-первых, перестань его так называть, я сам уже давно перестал.

\- Всего лишь пару месяцев, и то иногда бывает.

\- Во-вторых, не перебивай старших, - Арно усмехнулся. – В-третьих, Валентин тут не при чем.

\- Ты не очень уверенно звучишь, когда говоришь так.

\- Ли, да хватит уже, - Арно удивленно покосился на него. – Ладно с Эмилем – то, что вы знаете мысли друг друга, никого не удивляет. Но какого Леворукого ты про меня все угадываешь?

Лионель пожал плечами.

\- Так по тебе все видно, тут и думать не нужно.

Арно вздохнул, против воли вспомнив о Валентине. Тот явно избегал его в последнее время – общался строго по делам и уходил, как только рабочий день заканчивался. И что с этим делать?

\- Иди, поспи, - внезапно предложил Лионель. – Ты же с работы.

\- А ты как же?

\- А мне уже пять, и я и сам много чего могу.

\- Этого я и боюсь.

Лионель хмыкнул.

\- Обещаю, что не стану ничего вытворять. И вообще я тоже лучше посплю.

\- Ладно, - сдался Арно под его взглядом и снова зевнул. – Подремлю немного. Только ты буди меня сразу, если что?

\- Ага, - Лионель прикрыл глаза.

Арно поправил ему одеяло, бросил взгляд в сторону своей комнаты, махнул рукой и устроился на краю дивана. Почему-то рядом с братом было спокойнее.

 

* * *

\- Колись.

\- А?

\- Рассказывай, что с тобой происходит, говорю, - Джастин бесцеремонно дернул Валентина за ухо, устроившись на подлокотнике его кресла и заглядывая в книгу, которую тот читал.

\- Ты бы хоть стучаться научился, - хмыкнул Валентин, закрывая книгу и игнорируя разочарованный взгляд Джастина.

\- Ой, да будто ты занимаешься чем-то, кроме чтения. Так что случилось?

\- Почему ты считаешь, что случилось?

\- Потому что в последние недели ты сам не свой. На работе неприятности или?..

\- Можно сказать, что на работе.

\- Арно? Опять?

\- Нет, это не то, что ты думаешь, - Валентин покачал головой. – Просто… Ладно, попробую объяснить.

 

* * *

\- А сам ты что чувствуешь? – спросил Джастин, когда Валентин закончил рассказ – о поцелуе и последующей неловкости, которая сохранялась на работе уже кошки знают сколько времени, и оба ничего не могли с этим сделать.

\- А сам я не знаю, - признался Валентин, дотронулся до правого ушка и тут же отдернул руку. – Я никогда о таком не задумывался. Арно мне нравится – как напарник и, пожалуй, как друг, но о чем-то большем я не думал – просто в голову не приходило. И теперь чувствую себя странно. Не то, что я против, но… я просто не знаю, не могу ничего решить.

\- Ну, слушай, - протянул Джастин. – Если ты сам не хочешь – это одно. А если вдруг боишься реакции родителей, то зря.

\- Реакции родителей? – не понял Валентин.

\- Ну, Арно же парень.

\- Как ты можешь так просто разговаривать о подобных вещах?

\- А что в этом такого? – Джастин развел руками и усмехнулся. – Может, я сам такой же, тебе-то откуда знать.

\- Поэтому у тебя до сих пор уши?

\- Эй, это больная тема, ты же знаешь, - Джастин дотянулся до подушки на постели и обиженно запустил ею в Валентина. – Но вообще ты сначала разберись в себе и в своих желаниях, - вдруг серьезно сказал он. – И только тогда уже решай, чего ты хочешь от других людей – в том числе от Арно.

Валентин задумался, обхватив пойманную подушку руками. Пожалуй, этому совету стоило последовать.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Снег скрипел под ногами, пока Арно осторожно шел к дому. Осторожно – потому что руки были заняты большими пакетами с подарками. Набор холтийских кистей и красок – для Лионеля, конструктор – для Эмиля, тот давно просил, новая сумка – для мамы, а то у старой ручки потерлись. И, разумеется, сладости для всех.

Зимний Излом близнецы любили больше всего – потому что подарки, много вкусного и можно долго не спать. Поэтому каждый год они с Арлеттой старались приготовить для них что-нибудь особенное. Но поскольку Лионель недавно болел, на этот раз решили никуда не идти, а просто отпраздновать дома. У Арно как раз выпал выходной, поэтому он отправился за подарками, а Арлетта осталась дома готовить с очень условной помощью близнецов.

Последние две недели выдались… странными. Арно на работе то и дело замечал на себе задумчивые взгляды Валентина, который неожиданно снова начал общаться не только по рабочим делам – расспрашивал про близнецов и передал им приветы.

\- С этим Приддом Леворукий ногу сломит, - пробормотал Арно и удобнее перехватил пакеты с подарками. – И не поймешь, о чем думает – хоть Лионеля проси мысли прочитать.

После этих слов Арно задумался. То, как легко Лионель понимал людей, наводило на определенные мысли. Конечно, судить еще рано, но, возможно, у близнецов есть способности стать Жертвой и Бойцом. Причем Лионель определенно Жертва – вон уже как с самого детства всеми командует. Арно усмехнулся, но тут же посерьезнел – решать не ему, но работа сложная. Он предпочел бы, чтобы братья не поступали в Лаик. С другой стороны, если захотят, кто ж их остановит. И все же, если они тоже станут напарниками, как это будет. Вот теперь еще об этом волноваться – что, а вдруг?..

\- Праздник, а я думаю кошки знают о чем, - Арно сердито тряхнул головой и ускорил шаг.

 

* * *

\- Ничего себе ты вырядился, Вальхен.

\- Это же просто костюм.

\- А галстук зачем?

\- Неважно. Когда ты сказал родители возвращаются?

\- Кажется, начало мюзикла в семь вечера. Пока закончится, пока вернутся – думаю, около одиннадцати, если не позже.

\- Отлично. Успею.

\- Ты куда вообще?

\- Неважно.

\- Ну и не говори. Тоже мне, секрет. Бросаешь брата одного в Зимний Излом, ради напарника…

\- Джастин, если я бросаю тебя, одинокого и несчастного, то зачем ты так оделся, сделал хвост и сейчас начищаешь ботинки? Чтобы сидеть и грустить дома? Не поверю, поэтому лучше тебе поспешить, чтобы успеть в клуб и из клуба до прихода родителей, если не хочешь объяснять им, куда делся во время семейного праздника.

\- Так. Что-то ты слишком умный стал.

\- Джастин, отпусти ухо! В самом деле.

\- Ладно-ладно. Хорош ухмыляться – иди, пока я добрый. Кстати, удачи.

\- Спасибо. Тебе тоже.

\- В смысле?

\- Ну, а кто мне жаловался, что ему в личной жизни не везет, и зачем еще тебе идти в клуб?

\- Еще слово, Вальхен, и тебе конец. И хватит смеяться!

 

* * *

Лионель даже не стал доедать ужин, настолько ему не терпелось попробовать новые краски – Арно с улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как тот, устроившись прямо на ковре, деловито раскладывает альбом и кисточки. Эмиль доедал торт, одной рукой вцепившись в коробку с вожделенным конструктором.

\- Мы каждый год обещам друг другу, что дождемся полуночи для вручения подарков, и каждый год заканчивается одним и тем же, - Арлетта улыбнулась, кивнув на довольных близнецов. – Спасибо за сумку, Арно.

\- Да не за что, мам, - и добавил, немного помолчав, - А что им раньше подарили ничего такого. Все равно скоро заснут, поэтому пусть играют.

Лионель хмыкнул, показав, что все слышал, но не оторвался от альбома, хотя золотистые ушки недовольно дернулись. Вскоре к нему присоединился Эмиль, усевшись с другой стороны елки и начав распаковывать конструктор.

\- Ты кого-то ждешь? – Арно удивился, услышав звонок в дверь. Арлетта озадаченно покачала головой.

\- Нет. Сейчас посмотрю, кто там. Арно, это тебя, - Арлетта показалась в дверном проеме.

За ее спиной Арно с удивлением увидел Валентина – в брюках и пиджаке, с несколькими пакетами в руках.

\- Привет, - машинально поздоровался он, вставая из-за стола. – С Зимним Изломом тебя.

\- И тебя, - Валентин протянул один из пакетов Арлетте. – Простите за беспокойство, я ненадолго.

\- Что вы, Валентин, - улыбнулась та. – Проходите, располагайтесь. Вы не голодны?

Прежде, чем Валентин успел ответить, близнецы уже взяли его в оборот.

\- Ты принес подарки? – грозно спросил Лионель, наставив на Валентина перепачканную кисть.

\- А то без подарков в праздник вход воспрещен! – подхватил Эмиль.

Валентин покосился на кисть в фиолетовой краске, находившуюся в опасной близости от его белоснежной рубашки, и протянул близнецам по объемному пакету.

\- Только не ешьте все сразу, - спохватился он и виновато оглянулся на Арно.

Тот махнул рукой.

\- Ли и не съест, а Эмиля проконтролирует, чтобы не съел. Правда, Ли?

\- Правда, - кисть тот убрал, но все равно неодобрительно посматривал на Валентина. – Ладно, проходи, так уж и быть.

\- Ну, спасибо, что хоть так, - обескураженно пробормотал Валентин.

\- А сказать что нужно, забыли?

\- Спасибо, - нестройным хором отозвались близнецы, зарываясь в содержимое пакетов.

\- Идем сюда, - Арно потянул Валентина за собой в комнату. – Ты извини, у меня нет для тебя подарка, я как-то не рассчитывал.

\- Все нормально. Я хотел поговорить с тобой.

 

* * *

Почему-то первой мыслью Арно было то, что Валентин решил уволиться. В следующий момент он одернул себя – стал бы он тогда приходить к нему домой. Но тогда зачем?

\- Извини, если помешал, - снова сказал Валентин, словно не решался перейти к главному.

\- Все нормально. Мы же никуда не собирались, Ли только совсем недавно выздоровел.

\- Да, ты рассказывал, - Валентин вдруг поднял взгляд и торопливо произнес. – Я купил билеты на концерт. Пойдешь со мной?

Арно замер, не решаясь поверить. То, как Валентин это сказал…

\- Просто на концерт или на свидание? – решил сразу внести ясность Арно.

Валентин долго не решался ответить, а потом просто потянулся вперед и коснулся пальцев Арно, показывая, что, похоже, верен второй вариант.


End file.
